Grapes, Strawberries, and Bananas
by Dragonite Himura no Tenshi Ryu
Summary: Everytime Yugi goes out to the gorcery store, Yami askes for Grapes. ALWAYS grapes! And now, Yugi realizes the true use of the fruits for Yami, but what will Yugi do for revenge? Bananas... completed!
1. Grapes and Strawberries

This is a humor fic and a romance. Yugi's OOC, but when is he not? 

Flamer: Good question.

That reminds me; Flamer, do the disclaimer.

Flamer: No! It's already on your bio. I'm not saying it. No need.

_**Glares**_ Anyway, this is what happens when you try and seduce Yugi... YOU JUST DON'T!

Flamer: Yeah. He seduces YOU!

_Summary:_ Everytime Yugi goes out for food shopping for his Grandpa, Yami ALWAYS askes for grapes. A big bunch of grapes. Sometimes strawberries and whip cream, but mostly grapes. Yugi just now sees the head of the pharaoh's plans.

----

"I'm _**so**_ stupid!"

Yugi couldn't believe it. Why didn't he see it before? It seems so obvious now. The strawberries, the whipped cream, the grapes! They were all lures... lures for Yami to try and seduce him. Of course he knew the pharaoh liked him... but he had no idea how much and to that much of an extent!

Walking to Ryou's house, the hikari hoped that the albino could help him out. He was a little frightened by Yami's strong advances, but he didn't want to seem helpless. Ra, help him, however, because in those moments, Yugi feltCOMPLETELY helpless and dominated.

---------------

"Grandpa! Yami! I'm home." Yugi called, placinga bag in on the kitchen. The spirit was upstairs, and gracefully stepped down, smiling at his hikari. He'd lazied into some jeans and nothing more. His crimson eyes watched intently as Yugi put food items away quickly and put the TWO bunches of grapes in a fruit bowl on the kitchen table.

Throwing his jacket on a nearby couch and collasping onto it, Yugi sighed, relaxing after going onhis shopping spree. Sales everywhere! Yami swiftly took the whole bowl and started eating each grape... slowly swallowing them in halves.

He walked over to the tired teen, blinking 'innocently'.

"You got two bunches of grapes. I thank you."

Yugi smiled.  
"They had a sale. Buy one, get on free."

Sudenly, he felt himself being up righted onto the couch and into a laying position again. Opening his eyes again, Yugi felt her cheeks burn as he felt a lap behind his head. He was laying in Yami's lap. His blush deepened as Yami ate another of his grapes... oh so slowly and lustfully... biting them first before eating them. Yugi just now saw the beautiful talent that the pharaoh's tongue had. The way it seem to take in each grape -carassing them first with his tongue- before pucking his lips to take in the sweet taste of the round fruit.

Looking up, Yugi could feel the amusement in Yami's scalet orbs, and a husky chuckle followed his thoughts.

"Would you like a grape, hikari? They are so sweet; I must shareat least onewith you."

His stomach answered for him as a small growl broke the few seconds of silence.

"I'll take that as a yes. Open wide." He whispered.

Yugi, too flustered to think of objecting, closed his eyes and leaned his mouth forward, anticipating the juicy fruit. However, the hikari was met by something much more tasty. His eyes popping opening, Yugi gasped as he felt a grape enter his mouth, followed by a moist tongue. Yami had given him a grape through mouth... and it was the best thing Yugi had ever experienced in his life!

Blushing darker than cherry, Yugi rose to a sitting position, looking at his dark halfwith a confused expression. However, Yami had no such emotion in his orbs from what he had done. In fact, Yugi sensed that Yami wanted to take it further. He didn't want a mere close relationship any longer. Yami had done it... he had seduce Yugi.

Instead of being surprised, or even a little bit flattered from such a bold move, Yugi was angered!

/- _How dare Yami seduce me! He knows I'm not easy and here he is finally getting me hooked by playing with his damned grapes and strawberries!_ -/

As if speaking of the devil, Yami had taken a leave while Yugi fumed at him. However, instead of coming back with an apology -or at least an explanation- Yami had fixed himself a bowl of strawberries and whipped creamed.

"Those grapes were so sweet... I had to have some strawberries afterwards. Care to join me?" Yami smirked, winking at him.

Yugi growled within his mind, making sure the pharaoh heard him through his link. Yami acted as if the kiss never happened! Like it was a pass off. And then he's trying to acturally take it further with strawberries and whipped cream? And the worse part of all of it was... the hikarihad loved each and every minute of this exotic food seduction!

Not able to grasp the whole situation well, Yugi declined the offer, stating he was going to visit Ryou. Yami lifted his shoulders and wished him a nice time... but not before licking the whipped cream off one of the strawberries before eating it.

Growling, Yugi stalked away; blushing baddly.

------

/- _Who does he think he is? He just can't seduce me with food! I mean, sure... his tongue can do **many** interesting things and he looked so appealing licking that strawberry... b-b-but that doesn't mean anything! That can't mean that he loves me... can it?_ -/

Yugi continued to think to himself, arriving at Ryou's house in a few minutes. Knocking on the door, Yugi sighed and smiled as he was greeted by the albino, who seemed to be expecting him. Stepping in and knocking off his shoes, Ryou merely laughed and stated three words.

"Use a banana..."

-----

Short, but not finished. What does Ryou mean by 'use a banana?' and how the hell does he know about Yugi's problem? _**grins**_ Only Flamer knows because he'll be doing the next chapter.

Flamer: _**lightning flashes in the background**_ MUHAHAHAHAHAH!

Scary... anyway, review plz and how you liked! **_smiles_**


	2. Bananas and End?

* * *

"Are you sure?" 

Yugi looked on at Ryou dumbfoundedly, making the albino smile and laugh.

"Yup. Just do that and you and Yami should be happy together AND you get your seduction revenge. Of course you love the pharaoh. I knew it when Bakura first told me and I found out myself."

Yugi's eyes were still quite huge, with his heart running away with a deep blush on his face. Ryou had apparantly had the same problem with -first Malik- and then Bakura, for whom he settled down with. Yes, both egyptians had tried to seduce Ryou with fruit; Bakura using apples and Malik's being a vegetable however. The evils of a pickle!

However, Ryou saw through both of them and used his secret weapon, which drove Bakura to see his dark side... a banana. But, Yugi was still too innocent to see how any of that happened.

"I just don't see how eating a banana will help me or gain my revenge, Ryou." Yugi blushed, looking away.

"Just don't _eat_ it! Put the same force into the act as Yami, Bakura, and Malik did." Ryou tried to explain, but Yugi still looked obilvious. Seeing that words were not doing justice, Ryou walked from sight for a moment, leaving Yugi even more confused. Then, when the albino came back, the hikari was in an indefiante state of awe with his eyes widening again.

Ryou had grabbed a banana from the kitchen... and was acting just as sexy as Yami did as he pealed the skin off the sweet fruit. With the top just barely showing, the albino licked the top of the banana before sucking the top of it off. Even though Yugi had a spot for Yami in his heart, he now knew where Ryou was coming from when he first said 'use a banana'.

Grinning -knowing his example worked- he ate the banana simply, making Yugi's nerves and heart rest. Chuckling, the albino sat down, looking at the heavily blushing hikari.

"That's what you do. Just use your imagination, Yugi, and everything will fall into place from there, I promise." He said, finishing off the banana and throwing the peal into a nearby waste pail.

Yugi sighed, but smiled... and then smirked evilly. He was going to get Yami for seducing him like that, just like Ryou did to Bakura and Malik... which struck up a question in his head.

"Ryou, why did you choose Bakura over Malik?"

The albino blushed, looking at the table than the hikari's violet eyes head on. "Well..."

"It was because that horny egyptian was too busy watching Marik eat his favorite food in the world, canned peaches with whipped cream on top."

Yugi gasped as a raspy -but deep- sounding voice rang through the rather quiet living room. Bakura came from around the corner where the stairs were, apparantly having been listening to the conversation until now. The hikari was even more embarressed that the tomb robber had heard his problem... but that just fueled his anger and 'revenge bar'.

However, the embarressment was at its peck when Bakura wrapped his arms around the ablino, earning a purr from him.

"And because you were much more sexy with your fruit and pissed me off more than Malik." Ryou whispered, resting his arms over Bakura's. The robber's palms stopped at Ryou's waist, pulling him close.

"Well, then, I feel much more loved... however, I didn't appreciate you showing your banana show to Yami's crush so nicely. You know that's my private show."

Yugi's embarressment bar broke and blood rushed from his face and neck... a little showing on his hands. Ryou sighed upon seeing his friend's awkward position.

"If you must know, Yugi needed an example on how to eat a banana when he gets his revenge on Yami. The pharaoh has done the same thing that you and Malik did."

Looking at the fuming hikari, Bakura suddenly broke into a taunting laugh, seeing the situation to be priceless. Both Yugi and Ryou looked at him in question as if the robber had finally cracked. Bakura calmed off after a few seconds, leaning on Ryou for balance as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"You're telling me, Ryou, that Yami is using the same fruit trick. No, no, no, no, wait! Don't tell me... he used grapes!" He chuckled.

Even Ryou could help seeing the humor that almost all of hikaris and yamis knew of the phraoh's longing and plan the entire time except for poor Yugi... and here he was still fuming; mad at himself, Bakura, and the rest of the yamis and hikaris for not telling him. All at once, the two albinos laughed, holding each other in blissful, crying harmony.

Giving Ryou a harsh 'thank you' for the revenge tip and growling at Bakura silently, Yugi stormed out, leaving the two still laughing at his oblivious personality.

Stalking back to the game shop, Yugi was even more pissed off! Not only did Yami almost succeed in seducing him with grapes -of all things- but, it turns out that Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik already knew of Yami's lust towards him... AND DIDN'T EVEN TELL HIM!

/- _Bunch of bastards! Hentai bastards... they should have told me that Yami loved me and was trying to tell me through seduction... because then I would be able to express **my** love to him the same way_ -/

Yes, Yugi had to admit it: he loved the pharaoh back and that was another thing he was pissed off at. Yugi was so in love with Yami that it bothered him that he didn't see the seduction in Yami's grapes in the first place. However, this was also a plus.

/- _If Yami still finds me oblivious to his grape eating, I'll use a little of the same medicine back at him with Ryou's bananas. Let him **think** I'm just an innocent hikari eating a banana like he was just a lazying pharaoh sucking on grapes. Ha! What a great revenge._ -/

With his anger turning into a very perverted nature, Yugi smirked evilly as he reatched the game shop. Looking at his watch that he kept in his jacket, it was 4:54pm, and Yami would probably be watching a movie or reading a novel by. Yugi hoped it was the novel, because with the romantic novels that Yami read, the situation that the little hikari was going put him through... was going to make the revenge even more fulfilling.

Hanging his jacket up by the door and brusking into the kitchen, Yugi cheered in his head, for Yami was indeed reading a novel... still eating those damned strawberries and whipped cream. Yugi blushed, finding Yami to be quite cute with his reading glasses on and still shirtless.

Stepping rather hard to make his presense know, Yami gasped slightly when he noticed Yugi in the kitchen, for he hadn't heard his hikari enter. Instead of letting his startled expression show, the pharaoh continued to read his novel, getting to the part when the boy was just taking his crush out to the park, hoping to take the girl's mind off of her sister's death.

/- _He is **so** hitting on her._ -/ Yami thought.

/- _Whose hitting on who?_ -/ Yugi asked, hearing the comment through the mind link.

Once again, Yami gasped from surprise. He could sense the amusement in Yugi's emotions that he was off balance in mind for once. Clearing his throat, Yami looked over his glasses and at Yugi, who was hidden behind the refidgerator door, getting something.

"This novel is too obvious. I'm already anticipating the plot and ending."

Yugi chuckled.

"Well, some authors do that purposely... making you think that it will end one way, but in reality, it's a totally different story plan."

Yami looked at the book again, reading a few lines and then gasped. It **was** much different than expected. Instead of the boy trying to confront the girl of her loss, he was rumbing it in and acturally forcing himself upon her. And then it's revealed that 'he' was the murderer. Yami sighed when someone found the two of them and knocked out the guy before the poor woman was raped.

"Judging by your expression change, I'd say I was right in the plot change."

"Indeed," Yami started, grabing his strawberry bowl and eating a few without an act. "That reminds me, how is Ryou doing?"

Yugi growled softly so as not to be heard or be sensed, but then sighed. "He's fine, but I grew hungry and came back."

Yami put his strawberries back and read his book again, saying 'that's nice' through the link. Then, he felt a weight on the couch he laid on. Looking over the book to investigate, the pharaoh nearly gagged.. not by the story... but by his hikari.

/- _Evil, evil, **evil** hikari!_ -/ He whispered.

Yugi had settled down next to Yami with a certain yellow fruit in his hand. Taking Ryou's example and making his own style, Yugi made it look like he couldn't peal the banana with his hands... and resorted to using his teeth. Yami groaned mentally, seeing Yugi lick up the banana before pulling the peal off in three shades. It was then that things got quite interesting...

Yugi smiled and started to talk innocently seductive to his dark while eating, sucking, and licking on the banana.

/- _You know, Yami, I find bananas to be the sweetest fruits in the world. The way you bite the top first and then work down, tasting the juices that might come with it. And when I finally finish one... I just have to grab another... and maybe eating that one just a little slower to get the best of satisfaction._ -/

The book long forgotten on the floor, Yami's hand lay limp over the couch as his head collasped on the armrest of the couch, hissing as his pants suddenly became terrible tight. Yugi smirked, seeing his plan was working. Finishing the banana in five minutes -and working on Yami's last resonable instincts- the evil hikari saw the bowl of strawberries on the floor next to the book.

/- _Oh Yami..._ -/

The pharaoh was scared to look and prefered to keep his eyes closed while he still had restains left on his body. However, Yugi's voice was too persuasive and he slitted his eyes. Yami then regreted that he didn't listen to himself.

Yugi was copying his strawberry act, dipping the succulent fruit in the whipped cream before licking it off and biting down... taking his precious time chewing and sucking on his fingers for juice. Looking at Yami with the pure innocence he had, Yugi smirked.

/- _Would you like a strawberry? You never finished them_ -/

Biting his lip to keep his tongue in, Yami took his glasses off and shook his head.

/- _No thank you. I'm quite fine._ -/

Yugi pouted cutely. /- _Oh, no... I must insist._ -/

The pharaoh stiffed as he started to crawl over to him, straddling him. Taking another strawberry, and eating it lustfully, Yami couldn't resist any longer. He let Yugi have his way. Sensing the submission, Yugi's smirk became more tainted, putting his palms on either side of the pharaoh.

"Open wide." He whispered.

Yami obeyed, tilting his head up and pucked his lips, hoping for fruit and not something else. However, he got a 'taste' of his own teasing as the sinful mixture of salava and a strawberry milkshake entered his mouth. Yugi had passed the strawberry to him, but unlike last time with the grapes, the two kissed back, exchanging tongues for more taste.

While they 'feed' each other, Yami and Yugi groaned through the link, not wanting to spill the wondering fruit they were sharing.

/- _You **naughty** hikari, seducing me like this..._ -/ Yami slirred.

/-_ Look whose talking, mister 'I've got grapes for balls; want to suck them?'. You should have known better than to try and make me submit._ -/

/- _I'm sorry, koi. I'll remember next time I'm trying to be seme that you are my chibi nushi, Yugi._ -/

/- _That sounded like a sarcastic remark, slave._ -/ Yugi joked.

Parting, the two smiled, not needing to admit love, but already knowing it. They just needed some fruit to settled their minds. Yami, changing position once again with Yugi being **his** 'slave', he purred seductively.

"Mind if share your 'banana' with me?" The pharaoh asked, smirking as he kissed down Yugi's neck.

The hikari groaned, putting his arms around Yami. "Only if I get to sample your 'grapes' first."

"Oh, believe me, Yugi... I do **not** have grapes for balls."

The two chuckled as they kissed once more... not even noticing the telephone that was ringing in the kitchen and **was** ringing sense the whole scene.

On the other line

Ryou sighed and put down the phone, seeing it useless to call Yugi and Yami after his 'tip'. Bakura, eating his apple, smirked.

"Didn't answer, did they?"

"Nope. I just hope that Yugi's grandfather doesn't come."

"I wouldn't worry about that. I'm sure that old man is out again. He won't be back... and neither will we." He purred, finishing apple with a suck and throwing it away. Ryou smirked back.

"You read my mind."

On the other line

Malik had called Yami on his cellphone because he was on his way over on his motorcycle. He wanted to borrow some fruit since Marik wouldn't let him buy any... for certain reason. However, since there was no answer on the two times he called, Malik put two pickles together and smirked.

"They finally made nice. 'bout time. Makes me want to have pickle... straight from the market."

With the idea clear on his mide, Malik turned around, heading for his apartment... and his pickle waiting his return...

* * *

The presequel: '_**Apples and Peaches and Pickles, OH MY!**_' 


End file.
